A truth for myself
by Salamandra Black
Summary: Sirius Orion Black lleva una vida perfectamente envidiable. Sin embargo, siente que le falta algo.. Una nueva estudiante llega a Hogwarts, dispuesta a poner patas arriba todo su mundo. ¿Soportará Sirius a alguien tan egocéntrica y creida como el mismo? Humor, aventura, drama y algo de romance.
1. Prólogo

El joven mago Sirius Black no veía el momento de largarse de casa. Esperaba y esperaba, cada minuto le parecía un siglo. Llevaba todo el verano aguantando a su madre, la cual amenazaba con morirse cualquier día de esos a causa de los disgustos que le daba (cosa qué, en su opinión, no hacía para fastidiarle) y a su odiosa prima Bellatrix, que se había pasado la mayor parte de las vacaciones buscando maneras de humillar a Sirius en público y hacer que le castigaran. Este no hacía caso, por descontado, pero siempre era divertido "confundir" el champú con alguna extraña poción, y hacer que a su adorable primita le creciera el pelo verde o esconder serpientes entre su ropa. Pero dejando de lado los frecuentes intercambios de insultos en la mesa, y las escapadas con James a altas horas de la noche (en las cuales alborotaban a toda la población femenina del vecindario), Sirius no había hecho mucho más en todo el verano. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo había hecho. Había pensado. Sirius Orión Black, miembro de la honorable familia Black, con las mejores notas junto a James, el físico más impresionante y la personalidad más egocéntrica de Hogwarts. Uno de los Merodeadores, tenía el récord en salir con quien quisiera cuando quisiera, y hacía lo que le daba la gana. Si James empezaba una broma, Sirius la terminaba y viceversa. Nunca les pillaban, y gozaban de buena fama tanto entre los chicos y chicas de su edad como con los profesores, quienes aseguraban que tenían talento innato. Ese era él, y lo tenía todo. Para él, todo era un juego del que se cansaba rápidamente si no suponía un reto. Y por esa misma razón, sentía que le faltaba algo. Algo que nunca había tenido, que quería con ganas… ¿Pero qué? Se dio la vuelta en la cama, molesto. Fuera lo que fuera, lo conseguiría ese año, se dijo. Tal vez con un poco de suerte… Suspiró y miró el reloj. Dentro de nueve horas y cincuenta y cinco minutos exactamente estaría con James y los demás en el andén, a la espera del tren que los llevaría al comienzo de un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Cerró los ojos. Volvería a ver a Remus, y a James… Alargó la mano hacia la mesita de noche, apagó la luz y esperó hasta que se quedó dormido.


	2. Preocupaciones y una chica peculiar

_Antes que nada, decir que, obviamente no soy JK. Esta historia mezcla personajes suyos con algunos de mi propia invención. No tengo intención de seguir ningún orden al publicar. Esto quiere decir que depende del día, puedo subir un capítulo o pasarme una semana entera sin escribir nada. Prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en escribir seguido, pero para ello necesito motivación! ¿Te gusta? Review. ¿Quieres matarme? Review. ¿Consejos, preguntas o ideas nuevas? Review. Follow si te interesa. _

* * *

**EN EL ANDÉN 9¾ ****  
**

-Te echaremos de menos, James

-dijo la señora Potter mientras abrazaba efusivamente al susodicho. El señor Potter le estrechó la mano a Sirius.

-Sabes que eres como un hijo para nosotros, y en nuestra casa siempre serás bienvenido.

-dijo, y la madre le abrazó también. El chico se ruborizó un poco. Esto sí era una familia… James tenía mucha suerte de contar con unos padres tan

maravillosos como aquellos. Hizo una mueca al recordar a su madre, de la cual no se había ni despedido. Daba lo mismo, pensó, le hubiera dicho lo de

siempre. Escoria, Gryffindor y traidor a la sangre. Cuando se despidieron, y después de darles las gracias a los Potter, subieron al tren en busca de un

compartimento libre. Al pasar por allí, saludaron a mucha

gente. Sirius se distrajo un poco al ver pasar a las de séptimo, pero nada comparado con su amigo, que tropezó con el baúl arrastrando a Sirius con él

al suelo, y provocando risas y carcajadas generales. ¿Pero qué..? Oh, Lily. James se había quedado embobado mirando a Evans, qué típico. Sonrió, se

levantó y le tendió la mano a su amigo.

–Este año lo conseguiré, Canuto. De este no pasa.

-Esto era lo que James le llevaba repitiendo cuatro años

seguidos, después de que conociera a Lily. No había mirado a ninguna otra chica desde entonces. Qué aburrimiento, pensaba Sirius. Qué lástima, se

lamentaba la población femenina de Hogwarts. Estaba seguro de que Lily sentía lo mismo, aunque era demasiado estirada y correcta como para

aceptarlo. A pesar de ello, le caía bastante bien. James se sentó en uno de los compartimentos que quedaba libre. Se pelearon por la ventanilla. Ganó

James, mientras Sirius mascullaba algo como que no estaba para tonterías. Acabaron por sentarse el uno en frente del otro, Sirius miraba distraído por

la ventanilla y James miraba con curiosidad a Sirius. Entraron Remus, desaliñado como siempre y Peter, con su nerviosismo potencial. El licántropo

parecía al borde de la exasperación.

- Sirius, porfavor. Explícale en qué se diferencia el filtro de los muertos de un filtro de amor.

–James abrió mucho los ojos. Peter sonrió, avergonzado.

-Pues verás, Colagusano. Uno de ellos te mata, y el otro hace que alguien te mate de amor–explicó inclinándose hacia delante-

Y hablando de eso, mira a quién tenemos por ahí. Quejicus seguro que no tiene oportunidad alguna de confundirse

– Señaló a Snape, que entraba a trompicones el baúl en el vagón de al lado.

– Yo diría que no es precisamente porque le guste mucho jugar con sus cacharritos. -

Corroboró Sirius lanzándole una mirada cargada de antipatía al chico. El licántropo suspiró, y todos rieron. El tren comenzó a moverse, y Sirius se sintió

mejor de inmediato. Durante el trayecto charlaron y maldijeron a Snape. Sirius soltó unas cuantas banalidades que hicieron que Remus se atragantara

con una gargea y provocara risas descontroladas por parte de James y Peter. James sonrió. Había estado preocupado por la expresión pensativa y la

conciencia ausente de su amigo. Este solía ser de carácter abierto a bromas y espontáneo, decía lo que pensaba y cuando se aburría, se dedicaba a

fastidiar a los demás simplemente cerraba los ojos y hacía como que dormía, pasando de la conversación. Aunque si pensaba en su familia, no le

faltaban motivos para estar desanimado. Por alguna extraña razón, James sentía que había algo más, que no tenía nada que ver con su madre y que

se le escapada. Pero, ¿el qué? Sirius, su cómplice, el orgulloso y apuesto animago… Le conocía casi tanto como a él mismo. Le echó una mirada

elocuente que el otro joven captó enseguida.

- Cornamenta, me acompañas un momento fuera? Necesito estirar las piernas- el aludido asintió, y

salieron al pasillo.

- Casi te matas ahí fuera. Qué manera más poco digna de morir, aplastado por un baúl, amigo mío. – Sirius se recostó contra la

pared.

- Ese no viene al tema. Canuto,¿ hay algo que te preocupa?

– este soltó un bufido- ¿Te refieres al tema de que mi familia entera me odia?

Tranquilo, llevo quince años soportándoles. Podría decirse que estoy acostumbrado. Me animaré en cuanto vea las listas de candidatas a ser la novia

de Sirius Black de este año.

–En realidad, pensó Sirius, no era así. Sí, le gustaba que le alabaran, la autoestima es la base de la confianza y nunca

viene mal. Pero al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban (sobretodo algunas chicas a las que Sirius había dejado) él no lo hacía con mala intención. Y

tampoco le interesaba tanto su ranking de popularidad entre las estudiantes de Hogwarts. Solo era una distracción, nada más. No pretendía hacer

daño a nadie, pero siempre acaba así. No hay otra manera, se decía.

– Tú tienes a Evans, no lo entiendes. – James abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar

aquello.

- ¿He oído bien? Sales con quien te da la gana, Sirius. No se qué problema le ves a eso.

– este suspiró- Es eso mismo, salgo con quien me da la

gana, literalmente.

-Pues hasta ahora nunca te habías quejado de ello.

– De mi atractivo? Lo tengo asumido. El amor es un juego, Cornamenta. O

ganas o pierdes. Si me intereso mínimamente por alguien, se que llevo todas las de ganar.

– Canuto, te conozco, y se que no lo haces a posta.

Pretendes ser un mujeriego y quedar bien, pero eso podría ser una protección, me equivoco?

- … Podría. No es el caso. Me canso fácilmente y pierdo el

interés. No es que lleve la maldad en las venas, simplemente… Busco un reto, Sirius. Quiero un reto que perdure, no a una de esas chicas tontas que

escriben mi nombre en sus cuadernos. Eso es temporal –resopló molesto- no quiero algo así.

–Nunca pensé que me dirías algo tan profundo. Nos hacemos viejos, amigo.

– Viejo tú. Yo me considero un joven verdaderamente, por tanto puedo cometer los errores que me parezca.–sonrió a James, y este le devolvió la

sonrisa. Al final del vagón divisaron a Remus, que iba caminando hacia ellos. Los tres se miraron.

– Lunático… ¿Nos haces el favor de explicar por qué tenías tanta prisa? –el aludido se sacudió el pelo-

Primero lo vuestro. ¿De qué estabais hablando?

– Sirius anda en busca de nuevos retos este año.

– Pues lo que te voy a contar te interesará aún más.

–Sirius se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.- Dispara.

–Hay una chica nueva en Gryffindor. La verdad es que es toda una belleza.

–James puso los ojos en blanco- Conociendo a nuestro Remus, seguro que hay algo más.

–este asintió- En todo el tren se habla de ella.

- ¿Qué quiere, robarme el puesto?

– Calla, Canuto.

– Le ha quemado la túnica a Malfoy.

– ¿Que ha hecho qué?

– James se inclinó hacia delante. Sirius sonrió para mostrar su aprobación.

– ¿Y como lo ha hecho?

–Eso pregúntaselo a ella. Y bien, ahora, ¿no crees que Sirius debería ir a echarle un vistazo?

– Totalmente de acuerdo. Tú qué.. ¿Canuto? –Pero el joven ya se alejaba a paso firme y seguro hacia el final

del tren.

–Oye… -empezó Remus- ¿Crees que volverá?

–No sabe dónde es. Ahora solo falta esperar que se dé cuenta. –suspiró James. No había visto a

su amigo tan entusiasmado desde hacía mucho tiempo.


	3. ¿Quién es ella?

_Este capítulo va por Rina, quién no para de acosarme preguntando cuándo subo el próximo capítulo. Soy vaga y lo sé. Así que aquí lo dejo, al ritmo de Sheena Is A Punk Rocker. ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Violarme? ¿Alguna sugerencia? Review. Últimamente pienso mucho en quemar cosas. No es que me esté volviendo pirómana ni nada, pero joder, es que no puedo estar cinco minutos seguidos en el mismo sitio sin imaginármelo en llamas. ¿A alguien más le pasa lo mismo?_

* * *

Como imaginaba, se encontraba con Lily y las demás. Sirius abrió la puerta del compartimento, haciendo caso omiso a las represalias de la pelirroja y buscando el único rostro desconocido.

Lo encontró. Tenía unos ojos pardos, de color entre ámbar y dorado. Había que admitir que no estaba nada mal. La chica lo miró con curiosidad, su pelo castaño claro le caía en ondas por a espalda. Sirus se preguntó si sería tan suave al tacto como aparentaba.

-Y bien Black, ¿a qué se debe la repentina intromisión?- Sirius regresó a la realidad y se giró hacia la pelirroja, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Me aburría y pensé en pasarme un rato por aquí, para hacer notar mi presencia.-proclamó en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que le escuchara todo ser viviente de los alrededores.

-Eres la viva imagen de la modestia-

-Esa es una de mis muchas cualidades. James tiene ganas de verte, Lily. De hecho, sería más correcto decir que se está muriendo de ganas.-

El joven contempló con malicia cómo la chica se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista.

-Y tú, creo habe oido los rumores. -dijo apartándose el pelo de los ojos- Sólo por curiosidad, ¿la idea de incendiarle la túnica al bastardo de mi primo se te ocurrió antes o después de verle la cara?

El moreno esperó a que la chica se sonrojara, pero la reacción no llegó.Todas y cada una de las chicas de Hogwarts, sin excepción, lo hacían cuando las miraba fijamente a los apartaban la mirada, otras se ponían nerviosas y unas tantas (y no pocas) simplemente no podían contener la tentación de mirarle con ojos de cordero degollado. Porque esa era "la mirada". La mirada que las hacía sonrojarse y las dejaba sin palabras, la mirada detrás de la que andaban todas (a excepción, claro está, de Lily Evans) las alumnas y alguna que otra elfina doméstica de Hogwarts. La miraba qué, a palabras de Sirius, "hacea que hasta McGonagall moje las bragas".

-Yo no quería.. -sacudió la cabeza repentinamente- Joder, sí , quería. No soportaba ver a ese tío tratando mal a los de primero. ¿Quién se ha creído que es? No es mas que una serpiente estirada.

-Él apreciaría tu valoración. Lucius es un cretino. Se cree superior por pertenecer a la nobleza de la magia, sangre limpia. Y es un asqueroso Slytherin.

-No se por qué, me lo temía.

. -Las chicas rieron y Marlene chocó los cinco con la castaña

- ¡Esa es mi Vi !-

-¿Vi? -

-Es verdad, todavía no te hemos presentado al perro. Sirius, esta es Violet Lovelace. Vi, este es Sirius Black.

-No has mencionado mi deslumbrante personalidad ni el hecho de que estoy jodidamente bueno-

-Es un idiota, Vi -suspiró la pelirroja.

Violet cruzó una mirada con Sirius y sorprendentemente sonrió. Nada de ponerse nerviosa, nada de sonrojarse.. Tan solo una sonrisa traviesa y sincera, muy parecida a la suya.

- Con vuestro consentimiento o no, iré a buscar a James. Debe de estar sufriendo mucho, le he dejado a solas con Peter.-se detuvo un momento, como si la sola idea de un James obligado a escuchar las aburridas vacaciones de Peter y sus padres le agradara bastante. Al final le lanzó un beso a Marlene, quien imitó una pistola y dijo "bang". Sirus se marchó de allí dejando tras de si un rastro de risas y entre los gritos agonizantes de Marlene.

-Violet... Deberías tener cuidad con él a partir de ahora. -dijo Lily mientras sacaba un libro de la maleta-

-¿Por qué? -Violet se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y la miró con curiosidad.

-Ese es el merodeador más egocéntrico, vago, canalla, gamberro, peligroso y sinvergüenza de todos. Sonreír a Sirius Black implica arriesgarse a entrar en su juego. Si piensa que eres interesante, entonces irá a por ti.

Violet no dijo nada, pero se quedó pensando. No le parecía un mal tipo. Ella más que nadie sabía que no se debe juzgar a la gente por lo su apariencia en público. Aunque su amiga parecía bastante segura. No sacaría conclusiones precipitadas. En cambio, se había fijado en la forma que se sonrojaba Lily al hablar de James. Sonrió para si misma.

**_Flashback_**

_La niña nota que algo no va bien cuando despierta aquella mañana sin ayuda de las elfinas domésticas. Cuando baja y su padre no se encuentra en el trabajo, si no sentado en el sillón al lado de la chimenea a pesar de que es verano, varita en mano y con ojeras de cansancio. Lo nota a la hora de la comida, en la palidez de la cara de su madre. Ella se fija en los detalles. "Mamá siempre se sienta a la derecha de papá". "¿Por qué hoy no has ido a trabajar?". Su madre le ordena que suba a su cuarto y no salga de casa. Y mientras entra rígida a la biblioteca, aprovecha para deslizarse silenciosamente por la puerta trasera de la casa, que da directamente a la parte de detrás del jardín y escabullirse discretamente al bosque. Una columna de humo más alta que el resto de los árboles la alerta de inmediato. Corre lo más rápido que puede, las ramas de los árboles le producen pequeños arañazos, pero todo eso no importa, porque llega a tiempo a ver estallar la casa en llamas con sus padres dentro. Ahora, en medio de toda aquella multitud de gente, se siente extraña. Extraña y sola. Los magos del ministerio llegaron demasiado tarde. La que antiguamente había sido su casa arde ahora en llamas que se elevan varios metros por encima de la finca y la destrozan. Estallan y explotan, consumiéndolo todo a su paso. El fuego es devastador, arrasa con todo a su paso. Y mirando desde fuera se encuentra una niña pequeña, de unos cinco años, contemplando con una mezcla de incredulidad y temor cómo se quema su casa. Y siente que se rompe, que se rompe en mil pedazos mientras el fuego consume los recuerdos de sus padres, de su vida allí. Todo desaparece. En una sola tarde ha perdido todo lo que quiere, ya no le queda nada. Ese día la niña aprendió que lo que le había sido arrebatado jamás volvería a su lado. Sola, desconsolada y sin nada lloró. _


End file.
